


Scar Tissue

by RedMiko23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMiko23/pseuds/RedMiko23
Summary: Kagome walked away from InuYasha five years ago when she fought him in bed with Kikyo. She disappeared to start her life over. Now a successful doctor her life is once again turned upside down when his little sister runs away from home one night. Kagome now finds herself face to face with Sesshomaru. Can he repair the damage that InuYasha inflicted on her heart or will she push him away before he has the oppertunity to try.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Runaway

Kagome groaned as she was pulled from her slumber by the vibration on her phone. Glancing over at the clock she frowned it read 2:15 am. 'Someone better be dieing.' Kagome thought angrily as she slid her thumb across the screen.

"What?" Kagome bit into the phone. She hated being woken up early especially when she wasn't on call which was very rare. 

"Kagome." The voice whimpered on the other end and Kagome froze. It was a voice she hasn't heard in a little over five years.

"Rin. What's wrong?" Kagome breathed as she scrambled to sit up in bed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call. I... I... Know you don't like us anymore but Kagome I just didn't know what to do!" Kagome heart broke at the words of the sweet young girl on the other end. Rin was the younger sister of her ex boyfriend InuYasha. Rin had only been eight when she had found InuYasha cheating on her. 

"Rin I never stopped caring about you honey. I left because InuYasha did something very hurtful not because I don't like you." Kagome was sure she herd the girl sniffle again. "Now Rin tell me where you are and ill come get you okay, sweety." 

"I'm at Meadows park by the old middle school." Rin finally answered and Kagome was on her feet in a flash. Pulling on the old yoga pants she had been working out in earlier that day and a baggy long sleeved gray shirt. She swept her tangled hair up into a low messy bun as she rushed out the door.

"Alright Rin ill be there in fifteen minutes. Wait by the swings for me. " Kagome ordered as she hung up her phone shoving it in her back pocket. Meadows park was only a few short blocks from her apartment and Kagome was thankful. She hated the idea of the young girl sitting in the chillies fall air in the middle of night no less. 'Rin what were you thinking?' Kagome thought angrily as the entrance to the rundown park came into view. Panick started to overtake her as her eyes scanned the park looking for any sign of Rin. She was not by the swings where she had told her to wait. "Rin!" Kagome called out praying silently that the girl would answer her. Kagome could feel her heart begin to race as she was meet with silence "Rin!" Kagome called again.

"Over here." Kagome could feel release wash over her as the young girl stepped out from behind a small tree. 

"Oh, Rin thank god your okay! You had me scared to death!" Kagome yelled as she pulled the girl into a tight hug. Crushing her to her chest.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call." Kagome frowned as Rin began to cry into her chest. 'What happened to you Rin?' Kagome thought as she ran her fingers through the girls long black hair in an attempt to sooth the poor girl. Rin may be a half demon bit she was still only thirteen. 

"Shhhh, its alright." Kagome tried her best to reassure the crying girl.  
"Why don't we go back to my apartment and have some hot chocolate with cinimmon and whipped cream." Kagome smiled down at the girl happy to see the traits begin to fade at the mention of there old ritual. It was something she had always done for Rin anytime InuYasha would get stuck babysitting she would come over.

He would sit in the game room playing away with head phones on and she would fix Rin hotchocolet and they would watch a movie of her choice. Almost every time it was the same movie Frozen or Tangled, but Kagome hadn't minded. In the years they were together InuYasha had always insisted she was a demon child always playing pranks and making him take the blame, but Kagome never saw it. When she had broken off her relationship with InuYasha leaving Rin behind had been one of the hardest thing. 

"Alright." Rin smilled weakly up at her. The walk back to Kagome's apartment was a quiet one as Rin clung to her side never once letting go of her. Kagome sighed as her building came into view. It was nothing special but it was some of the nicer apartments in the city. Kagome pulled out her Keys unlocking the door as she made her way in Rin following hot on her heels. Kagome smiled softly down at the girl as she flipped in the light to her living room.

"You can have a seat on the couch and ill go make us our drinks." Kagome stated softly as she made her way into the kitchen. It didn't take long before she reappeared with two steaming hot cups in her hands setting them both down on the coffee table.

"Thank You." Rin mumbled as she grabbed her mug.

"Rin." Kagome stated sternly as she turned to look at the girls face. "You know I'm going to have to call your parents." The small flinch that came from the mention of her parents did not go unnoticed by Kagome. 

"You can't!" Rin pleaded as her eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry Rin but I have to. They have to be worried sick about you!" Kagome stated sternly.

"No they don't!" Run sighed. "They left me with InuYasha and Sesshomaru for three months while they go on a vacation!" 

"Rin. You know your parents care about you but they need time to themselves too. Every adult dose." Kagome said calmly as she took a sip of her drink. "And I know you and InuYasha don't always get along but from what I remember you love Sesshomaru." 

"No Kagome you don't understand! I haven't heard from my mother or father in three months! They went on vacation and forgot all about me. Then to top it off InuYasha's fiance just moved in and she is a horrible woman! She tells me all the time how ugly and worthless I am. The kids at school don't help they keep picking on me because I don't act like the other girls! They all say I look like a boy. With my flat chest and today they threw razor blades at me and told me I would be better off dead." Kagome's heart broke as the girl began to cry but that pain was quickly replaced by anger. She would kill InuYasha if she ever saw him again. Not that she didnt have enough of a reason too already this was just another charge on hisblong list of offices. 

"What about Sesshomaru? Have you told him about this? You know he would protect you with his life?" Kagome asked but frowned as the girl only began to cry harder. 

"I tried but he's always working! And then when he's home InuYasha keeps me away from him by locking me in my room and taking my phone' and Sesshomaru doesn't even notice because he's doing more work. He has completely cut me off from everyone. Its like he wants to make me suffer. " Kagome fumed as rage began to overtake her. 

"But why did you runaway sweety? And why did you come to me? Surely you c o Ulf have found Sesshomarus office?" Kagome asked as she patted the small girl on the back.

"I just wanted someone who would be kind to me. InuYasha and Kikyo are cruel and Sesshomaru although he cares for me is so cold and indifret. I just couldn't take it any more especialy after what InuYasha said tonight." Kagme could feel herself becoming angrier with each word that passed from Rin's lips.

"What did he say sweety?" Kagome asked as softly as she could.

"He said that mom and dad never wanted me. That I was just a mistake that they should have aborted and no one would even notice if I was gone. That everyone would be better off without my constant whining. So I ran away." 'Oh InuYasha would pay for this., Was the only thought that ran through her head as she pulled out her phone handing it to Rin. Kagome had all the information she needed.

"Dile Sesshomarus personal number for me please and then why don't you go find us a movie. My shelf is just right over there." Kagome smiled sweetly but Rin, could see the fire in her eyes. The fire that said some one was going to pay. She had seen that look in Kagome's eyes once before, that was the day Kagome had cought InuYasha with Kikyo that was also the day Kagome had hit him with such a blast of her purification powers that InuYasha had been forced to live as a human for almost two weeks. She hesitates for a moment before taking the phone from the older woman. Kagome's anger was not something any one wanted to be on the receiving end of but if anyone could handle it, then it would be Sesshomaru.

~ ~ ~

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest as he could hear InuYashas obnoxious laughter from in the house. Oh, how he wanted to run his claws through the boy. From the day he had been brought into this world he had been nothing but a thorn in Sesshomarus side. Braking his toys as a child, and always taking what didn't belong to him. And it wasn't just toys anything Sesshomaru had InuYasha seemed to want. From his first car to any girl who showed the slightest bit of interest. 'Kagome.' Sesshomaru growled at that though of her name. It sent a pain through his chest like no other he had ever known and it only made the urge to kill InuYasha even stronger. Kagome was a simple shrine maiden who won a scolorship to attend there private high school and from the moment he had laird eyes on her that first day in gym his beast had wanted her.

She was the first girl to ever knock him on his ass during sparing or even dare to yell at him. All the other females were so weak and quiet with no fight in them. They fawned over him threw themselves at him like he was some prize to be won, but not Kagome, she had such a fire that burned within her. It was because of that fire Sesshomaru had finally agreed with his beast on the woman. But because she was human and he himself had no experience with human women he had sought his father for advice. That had been his biggest mistake, as InuYasha over heard there conversation.

In his haterade for his older brother InuYasha has swooped in and wooed the girl right under Seshomarus nose. Sesshomaru had been furious almost killing InuYasha in his rage when Kagome had told him she was seeing his brother. If his father had not stepped in when he did InuYasha would have died by his hands. His father had wormed InuYasha to let the girl go that she was not ment for him that he would only hurt her in the end. Did he listen, no the stubborn boy held on to the girl as if she was some trophy to flaunt in front of him and then he did exactly what his father had said. He hurt Kagome so deeply that she just disappeared from there lives all together all because of InuYasha's selfishness.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to gag in disgust as he made is way into the living room. It was like this almost every night. Did the two of them have no shame? Sesshomaru growled low in his chest at the sight before him. InuYasha sat on the couch with both in but his boxers on while Kikyo straddled his lap. Her shirt was unbuttoned revealing her less the classless bra and the smell of sex hung heavy in the air.

"Brother you are aware that you have a room for such activities." He snorted as InuYasha flew up successfully knocking Kikyo into the floor. If Sesshomaru had been anyone else he would have laughed at the angry expression on the woman's face as she scrambled to cover herself.

"Feh, your home early. Why?" InuYasha snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. Sesshomaru never came home early. It just didn't happen not since Kagome had left him. Sesshomaru had thrown himself into his practice spending most nights at the hospital.

"I wish to take Rin out for dinner. Not that it is any of your concern little brother." Sesshomaru snorted as he brushed past InuYasha and up the stairs. Rin's school would be going on fall break at the end of the week and his father had wished for Rin to join him and his step-mother on the final week of there vacation. It had ment to be a surprise for the young girl as a birthday present. He was to surprise her with the plane ticket that was safely tucked in his front pocket. 

"Yea well the brats in her room!" Sesshomaru heard InuYasha yell as he took his seat back on the couch next to a very passed off Kikyo. Sesshomaru made his way to Rin's room with haste eager to get away from his younger brother. He paused outside of her door however before a viscous growled escaped his lips. Rage on the verge of taking over as he had InuYasha by the throat before he himself even realized it. 

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded as InuYasha clawed at the hand that was constricting his airway. 

"What are you talking about the brats in her room!" InuYasha bit out as Sesshomaru tossed him into the closest wall.

"She is gone! Her sent is old Rin has not been in her room for hours!" InuYasha's eyes widened as Kikyo gasped. "If anything has happened to her little brother even father will not be able to stop me from killing you this time." Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled out his phone. Anger and guilt working there way onto his normally static face. 

"Whait Sesshomaru who are you calling?" Kikyo asked as she helped pull InuYasha off the floor.

"Father." Was his only reply as he left the room. Her sent was old bit there was still a chance he could track her sent. He had to try, he had already lost Kagome he refused to louse Rin as well to InuYasha's foolishness. 

~ ~ ~

"InuYasha how could you be so careless?." Sesshomaru snorted as he watched his father chastise InuYasha. After receiving his call his father wasted no time in rushing home with his mate. Even with his fathers demonic speed it he still taken him hours to return home. It was now almost dawn and the whole house was in an uproar. Izayoi had been a crying mess when they had landed and as soon as she laird eyes on InuYasha she had slapped him. Refusing to say anything at all to her son as she turned her back on him. Rushing up to Rin's room in hopes of finding anything that could help them locate her. 

"I'm sorry! I thought she was in her room! How was I supposed to know the little brat was going to take off!" InuYasha yelled back at his father before he found himself pinned to the nearest wall once again. His fathers eyes flashing from gold to red.

"It was your responsibility to watch her." Touga boomed as he tossed InuYasha to the side sucksessfuly destroying the large tv that hunt on the wall in there living room. "InuYasha you better pray that Rin is safe and unharmed because if she is not I will personally hand you over to your brother."

Sesshomaru smirked at that thought. No matter how bad he wanted to sink his claws into InuYasha he did not wish for Rin to be harmed in the process. She was such a sweet and innocent child with such a large heart. He had tried his best to track her sent but it was to old and she was to smart for her own good. Rin had purposely walked into the subway where there were to many smells to shift through. If he wasn't so worried Sesshomaru would have been proud. 

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by the ringing of his personal phone. Raising a delacit brow he eyes the number it was one he did not recognize. 'It may be Rin.' He thought before sliding his finger across the green button that had appeared on his screen. 

"Hello." He answered drily.

"Hello is this Sesshomaru?" He froze as the voice on the other end reached his ears. It was one he would have known anywhere a voice he still heard in his dreams.

"Yes." He breathed as he tried to pull himself from his shock. After all this time why was she calling now? Had she kept his number all these years?

"Oh, thank god you answered I wasn't sure you would. I know you must be busy and I'm not sure if you even remember me but it's Kagome." Sesshomaru couldn't help. The small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 'She hasn't changed a bit.' He thought as his father eyes him suspiciously.

"Yes I remember you Kagome." The whole room froze at the mention of her name. "Why have you called this Sesshomaru?" 

"Yeah about that... Well you see... Rin is with me. I don't know how she found me but she did. I would have called sooner but it took me forever to get a real number out of her." Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief 'Rin is safe.' He thought proud of how clever she had become. Rin had somehow managed to track down the one person she knew would help her no matter what. 

"I see. I am sorry she bothered you. However I am relieved she is safe." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he watched his fathers face relax. 

"Oh, its not bother I have missed her really I have. I just know how worried you all had to be. I told her she should have come to you instead of running away like she has." Kagome rambled on.

"Yes she should have but I am thankful for your help Miko. " He paused for a moment as a devilish smirk made its way across his lips. "If you send me your address I will come pick her up personally." 

"Oh, no you don't have to do that. I can always bring her by on my way into work in a few hours. I pass your house anyway so its not trouble." Kagome spoke softly as she tried to reshure him. 

"I insist Miko. It is the least I can do for the inconvenience she has caused you." Yes he was not going to let her out of seeing him so easily. Rin had opened an opportunity for him to slowly work his way back into her life and he would not squander it.

"Alright just don't be angry with her okay. Wait till you have the full story before you scold her. Ill text you my address." Kagome sighed as she gave in to his request. 

"I will see you shortly Miko." Sesshomaru replied as he ended the call. He turned to face his father who only nodded. As much as he wanted to see his little girl he had to allow his son this opportunity to see Kagome again. Touga watched as Sesshomaru exited the room making his way to the garage. 

"InuYasha." He spoke his voice low and harsh.

"Yes." InuYasha froze as he meat his fathers gaze.

"Until further notice you no longer have my blessing to marry, or mate Kikyo. Tonight you have proven you are unprepared to handle the responsibilities that come with caring for a family and a child." Touga 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" InuYasha yelled in protest. 

"I am far from joking InuYasha. Since Kikyo has already given up her apartment she will be moved into the guest house. You are not to touch her until I say other wise." Touga bared his fangs at his youngest son.

"Oh, yeah and what if I don't listen. Its not like you can really stop me old man." InuYasha snorted. 

"Then you will be thrown out on your ass! With just the clothing on your back!" Touga released the tight hold he had kept on his aura forcing InuYasha to the ground. "Now I have to go inform your mother Rin has been found."

~ ~ ~

Kagome sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Rin had finally fallen asleep on the couch giving Kagome the opportunity to reach out to her brother Sesshomaru. 'I wonder if he's still just as handsome as he was back then.' Kagome thought as a light blush tinted her cheeks. 'M Kagome he wasn't interested in you back then. He won't be now.' She scolded herself as she glanced at her watch. 6:30 am and she had her morning rounds at eight. Kagome sighed again as she placed her head on the kitchen table. 

She was exhausted the hospital had been running her raggade with her overload of cases, but she just couldn't turn away sick children. She just didn't have it in her. Kagome groaned as she forced herself to move she needed a shower and Sesshomaru would be here shortly to collect Rin. If she hurred she could squeeze in a quick one. 

Kagome had just finished pulling on her dark gray scrubs and combing out her long black hair when a knock could be heard on her door. Kagome glanced over at the sleeping Rin before she opened the door to come face to face with Sesshomaru. Her breath cought in her throat and she was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest. There he stood in her door way in black slacks and a white button up with the first two buttons undone sowing off just enough of his toned chest. His ling silver hair had been pulled back in a low brade that hung loosely over his left shoulder. But what really shocked her was the bouquet of white roses in his hands. 

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed as she took in the sight before her. 'I guess that answeres my question.' Kagome thought as she slowly came back to her sinces.

"Hello, miko these are for you." He healed out the bouquet for her to take and she graciously accepted. 

"Thank you, but why?" Kagome asked as she moved to allow him entrance to her small apartment. 

"To thank you for taking care of Rin." He stated calmly as he smiled down at her and Kagome was sure she felt her heart race again as she turned away from him. Trying to hide the slight blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"It was nothing." Kagome muttered as she moved into the kitchen to place them in a vase of water. 

"It was not, nothing. Most would have turned her away or expected something in return for her safety. Rin still does not understand the dangers that come with being part of a royal line." Sesshomaru stated softly as he watched every move the small woman made. She was just as beautiful as she had been back then. If anything the five years had taken away the last of her childish features. 

"I'm just happy I was able to help." Kagome smiled up at him before glancing at her watch. "Shit!" She cursed. "I'm going to be so late." Kagome whined as she began rushing about the room the male in her kitchen forgotten about as she darted through the house. "Take as long as you like. Just lock up before you leave." Kagome called as she rushed past him and out her door. Never once stopping to see the amused smile on his face as he watched her run about.


	2. Thank You

Chapter Two: Thank You

Kagome slumped back against the wall of the elevator as she made her way to the fourth floor of the hospital. It was almost over all that was left was to dictate charts and she could go home and sleep. That's all she wanted was one night uninterrupted in her own bed. Kagome sighed as the elevator dinged signaling it was time for her to depart. Dragging her feet Kagome slowly began to make her way to her office. 'I wonder if Rin is okay. I hope Sesshomaru wasn't to hard on the poor girl.' Kagome frowned at her thought. Sesshomaru had never been known for cutting anyone any slack. 

In high school he had been a year ahead of her but they had shared most of there classes together. He had been so cold and rude at first, not even bothering to learn her name. It wasn't until she finally had enough and knocked him on his ads with her purification powers that he finally started to respect her. Then respect turned to friendship or as much friendship as Sesshomaru could offer some one. He had always been so quiet and she always did most of the talking. On rare occasions he would tell her a story or make one of his famous dry jokes that would make her laugh like no other. As time passes Kagome had found herself wanting more from him. To take it to the next level. She had found herself wishing, praying even that he would kiss her even if it was only one. 

But much to her dismay he never did. She waited for so long turning down so many other as they begged and begged for her attention. Never once did she give in to them holding on to hope that he would notice her but he never gave her any indication of his feelings if he had any other at all. Then InuYasha appeared out of what seemed like thin air. At first she had turned him down. So many times she had told him no but he always came back begging and pleading with her. He refused to take no for an answer. "One date. And then ill leave you alone." That had been her undoing. He had put so much thought and effort into that first date and it had been a magical night. A night that made Kagome realize she couldn't wait around for Sesshomaru to noticed her any longer. He would graduate at the end of the year and his life would go on just as hers had too.  
So she settled for what she thought was the next best thing, InuYasha.

Her attraction to him was not instantaneous like it had been with Sesshomaru. InuYasha was good looking enough but he was so rough around the edges and brash. He lacked basic mannors and his foul mouth left mush to be desired but he was kind and affectionate. So Kagome found that she had been willing to over look all his other bad qualities as long as the good ones out weighed them. Especially as her friendship with Sesshomaru became strained, that had hurt her more then anything. From the moment she told him she was seeing his brother it was like she didn't exist to him any longer. 

"Kagome!" She was pulled from her thoughts as a familiar nurse came rushing at her. Kagome smiled at her friend who was clearly out of breath. 

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked as worry filled her eyes. "Are the kids okay? They were all stable when I left."

"What's wrong! I can't believe you would do this to me that's what's wrong!" Sango pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. A frown clearly set on her face.

"Sango I..." But Sango cut her off before she could say any more. 

"No Kagome I don't want to hear your excuses. I could understand wanting your privacy, but this how could you not tell me this! I'm your best friend your supposed to tell me when things like this happen to you!" Sango bit out angrily as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sango what are you talking about?" Kagome asked confusion shining in her deep blue eyes. She was at a complete loss. Nothing Sango was saying made any since. Sure she hadn't mentioned Rin or what happened last night but that was only because she was late for work and with the three new patients that had been piled on top of her for being late for rounds she had barely had time to breath. 

"Your impossible Kagome! I can't believe your still playing dumb! Well fine I'm refuting to the fact that you have a boyfriend and didn't bother to tell me!" Kagome couldn't help it she didn't mean for it to happen but she laughed. The angry look that appeared on Sangos face only served to make her laugh harder. "KAGOME! This is serious!"

"I'm sorry Sango but its just so funny. You know I swore off men a long time ago." Kagome managed to get out between laughs. "So why on earth would you think I had a boyfriend?" 

"Because there is a drop dead gorgeous demon male standing at the nurses station calming to be." Sango snorted and Kagome froze. 

"What!" Kagome fumed before stomping her way to the nurses station. Sango following hot on her heals determined not to miss the show that was sure to fallow. 

Kagome eyed the nurses station that was now empty along with the waiting room that now only held a few children and there mothers along with what looked to be so pregnant women as well. Kagome turned back to face Sango annoyance clear on her face. "Sango." Kagome spoke softly. 

"Yes." She smiled back at her friend as she too scanned over the people in the waiting area. 

"Theres no one here!" Kagome snapped and Sango flinched a little at her harsh tone. It wasn't like her to just snap but between lack of sleep and thoughts of Sesshomaru and InuYasha she just didn't have the energy to deal with practical jokes.

"But there was a guy here Kagome I swear! I don't know where he went. He was right here when I left to find you!" Sango cried as Kagome held up her hand to silence her best friend. She loved the girl dearly but sometimes she could be a bit much. Sango was like a dog with a bone once she sank her teeth in it was almost impossible to make her let go and although Kagome admiered her commitment to the part she was playing it was time for it to end.

"Sango the joke has gone far enough." Kagome snorted again. It wasn't completely uncommon for the nurses and other staff to play small jokes on each other when things were slow. But this was uncalled for. They all knew Kagome didn't date and that she had no interest in dating. Most of them thought she was a prude others simply thought she was secretly gay. To scared to come out of the closet. But Sango knew the truth behind why she didn't date. She knew the pain that her heart had suffered at the hands of the brothers.

Sesshomaru had hurt her with his indifrince cracking her heart at the loss of her closest friend and InuYasha had delivered the final blow shattering it beyond repair. Five years it had taken her to a rich up the wounds he had left her with, five years to turn open wounds into bright pink scars. Sango knew all of this. So 'I can't believe Sango went along with this!' Kagome thought as she watched Saongo's brown eyes widen in shock. 

"But Kagome! Its not a joke!" Sango protested again. "There really was a man here asking for you!"

"Sango enough! I'm going to my office to finish dictating charts. I have had a vey long day. After I am done I am going home to sleep after which I will call you and we can discuss this." Kagome said sternly as she turned on her heels to walk away. If she didn't leave now she was going to say something she would no doubt regret later. 

~ ~ ~

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Kagome run frantically out the door. She was still just as beautiful and air headed as the first day he meet her. It brought him comfort to know that in these five years she had not changed much. Yes she was older and her looks more mature but it only added to her beauty that she had finally shed the last of her childish features. She had truly grown into a woman now. 'You will not escape me again little miko.' Sesshomaru smirked at the thought. 

No nothing would stand in his way this time. Not now that he had finally lain eyes on her again after all of this time. He had not realized how much his beast had truly longed for her as it vibrated to life once again after laying silent for so long in the recesses of his mind. Taking in a deep breath Sesshomaru was pleased to find that no other male had been in her home. This pleased his beast as well as it rattled against the back of his mind. It was calling for her stronger then it ever had before. Five years was a long time for a demon to be separated from the one he has chosen. It had taken a toll on him that even he had not realized until this every moment. He wanted nothing more then to chase after the girl and show her exactly what she had been missing out on these past five years, but there would be time to chase her later. For now he had other pressing issues to deal with.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping girl he frowned. He was truly torn between punishing her and treating her with any request she could think of. Shaking his head he decided that he would leave the punishment to his father. After all he was only her brother. Growling low in his chest he watched as the shot up from her sleeping position. 

"Big brother." Rin smiled brightly in an attempt to charm him from his anger. It was a tactic that had worked when she was younger. 

"Rin." He growled out her name to show her just how serious he was. "You do not realize the severity of what you have done." He watched as she lowered his head no longer able to meet his gaze.

"Sesshomaru you don't understand! InuYasha was so cruel he and Kikyo would take my phone, lock me in my room and make fun of me. You were always at work and father and mother were gone. Then the girls at school didn't help matters I just couldn't be in that house any longer. " Rin cried as placed her face in her hands. 

"You should have come to me Rin. I would have put the idiot and his wench in his place." Sesshomaru felt bad for scolding her it was something he hated to do and no doubt father would scold her as well but this could never happen again. 

"How could I. You were always at work and I had no phone!" Rin protested. "This was the only way I could get any ones attention."

"It matters not." Sesshomaru growled out flaring his aura around his sister gaining her full attention. "You must always be smarter then your opponent. Even If that opponent is a family member. We do not run from a challenge. If it were up to me I would punishbypu for not only running away but for letting that idiot treat you so horribly." Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled his aura back into himself tucking it neatly back into place. He could see Rin was trembling now and he hated that he had to do it. Rin had never felt the full weight of his power or had it used on her, but she needed to be taught the severity of what had transpired. "However it is not up to me to punish you. That is our fathers job. I am inclined to take you for ice cream as a reward for locating Kagome."

"Really? And no school?" Rin beamed as he nodded his head. Jumping from her seat on the couch Rin latched herself onto his waste in a tight hug. 

~ ~ ~

Touga couldn't help but feel release wash over him as he finally laird eyes on his youngest and only daughter. He still found it hard to wrap his mind around what she had done. She was old enough to know better. Old enough to understand the dangers that awaited her out there at such a tender age. He watched as his mate latched herself onto their daughter pulling her into a smothering hug. He fought within himself to do the same but he could see his oldest pup now needed his guidance. He would let his mate punish their youngest no doubt she was far more creative then he could ever think of being. 

"Sesshomaru. Join me in the study." It was a statement and not a request. Sesshomaru could tell from the town of his voice. His father was planning one of his heart to heart chats which mostly consisted of him talking and Sesshomaru pretending to listen. But he followed the older male regardless. Sesshomaru watched as his father took a seat behind the large cherry wood desk as he motioned for Sesshomaru to sit on the dark leather couch. "So you have found her then?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes father I have." Was his simple answer. He had never been one to overly express what was on his mind and these last five years had not helped his communication skills. If anything he was even more closed off then before. 

"What will you do? I assume your beast has not moved on from her?" He gave his son a knowing smile. It was a rare occurrence but a beast could change its mind. If the potential mate died or was absent for a long period of time like Kagome had been sometimes it would move on to another. It would never truly be satisfied with the second choice however it would sooth the ach left by the first or dull it at least. 

"No father it has not." Was Sesshomarus simple answer. 

"Then son what will you do? Will you let her slip through your grasp a second time? You may not get another opportunity after this one." Touga gave his oldest a knowing smile. He knew exactly what Sesshomaru wanted to do, what he needed to do, but would he be brave enough to do it. Humans even the powerful ones were not like demons. They were ruled by emotions and wanted love. Love was not unknown to demons in fact it was very common for mates to fall in love with each other. However it was not common for it to happen before the mating was preformed. Demons unlike humans were guided mostly by instincts. Dealing out the strongest mate, power and beauty were what demons sought. 

"I will not louse her a second time." Sesshomaru growled. 

"Very well my son then you have my permission to begin the hunt." Sesshomaru snorted as if he needed his fathers permission to do anything. He stood to leave his fathers study. "Oh, Sesshomaru just a friendly tip from one hunter to another. This pray will be the most difficult for you to ceatche. You see human women like to be wooed first." 

"Hn." Was Sesshomarus only acknowlegment that he heard his father before he swept out of the room. His father was right this hunt would be different form any other he had ever faced. But it was a hunt he had been preparing for the last five years for. No he was ready, he would do what he should have done before InuYasha ever had the opportunity to interfere. 

~ ~ ~

Kagome sighed for what felt like the hundrith time that day. It seemed that in the last twenty four hours she had done it more then in her entire life. 'Maybe I was to hard on Sango.' Kagome thought as the door to her office came into view. She really should apologize to her friend for the way she had acted but she couldn't help it. All the old memories that were being brig to the surface were just to much to handle.

But that wasn't Sangos fault. She had no idea about the events that had transpired the night before. 'Maybe I could take her shopping as an apology.' Closing the door to her office Kagome smiled softly at the though. Sango had always loved shopping and Kagome hated it. Especially with Sango, she always seemed to find the skimpiest outfits and force Kagome into trying them on. But this was supposed to be an apology trip so if Sango wanted to torture her for the day she would let her. 

Kagome's phone buzzed in her pocket startaling her out of her thoughts. Kagome fished the annoying thing from her pocket as she hesitated before sliding her finger across the green answer key. It was an unknown number an her personal line. "Hello. Kagome speaking."

"I wasn't sure if youbwpuld answer or not little Miko." Kagome froze. Why in the world was he calling her?

"I almost didn't. Normaly I don't answer unknown numbers." Kagome snorted back at him as she took a seat at her desk. 

"I am glad you made the exception this time." Kagome was amazed at how smug one man could sound over the phone.

"As much as I love discussing my phone habits with you Sesshomaru I'm sure you have a reason for this call." Kagome pointed out. 

"Can one simply not call to speak with an old friend?" Kagome raised a brow at his statement. Did he really think she had forgotten him. He was still the same Sesshomaru. 

"You never do anything without a reason Sesshomaru. You never have and you never will." Kagome poked at hi, laughter dancing on the tip of her tong. Oh how she missed teasing him. 

"Alass miko you are correct there is a reason for my call." 

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kagome asked as she waited for him to respond.

"I would like you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Kagome could have swore hell had just frozen over. Was Sesshomaru Tashio asking her of all people out on a date.

"Sesshomaru... I... I don't date." Kagome whispered into the phone and he frowned at her statement. "I swore off men after everything that happened." He knew that he had smelled no other male in her apartment. Had she changed her preference to that of her own sex. The thought did not sit well with Sesshomaru. If she had switched sides it would make it that much harder to win her back. 

"Have you discovered a taste for women then?" He knew it was a tactless question but it was one he needed an answer too.

"How crude of you to ask such a question!" Kagome snorted. "And what if I have did you want to watch!" 

"That is an idea miko but I would much rather join in the fun. I was never one to simply sit on the sidelines." Kagome could feel her face turning a bright safe of red and was thankful for the fact that it was simply a phone call and nothing more. 'What has gotten into him. This is not the Sesshomaru I remember.' Kagome thought as she tried to focus on her response.

"Only in your dreams puppy. You couldn't handle what I have to offer anyway." Kagome snorted back at him. She knew she was playing with fire but what did it hurt to have a little fun. It after all had been over five years since threat time she teased him.

"Is that a challenge Miko?" Sesshomaru raised a perfect eye brow as he waited for her response. He wondered how far she would take there little game before she buckled. 

"No its not. And F.Y.I I'm not gay. I still like men I just don't like the pain and trouble that comes with them." Sesshomaru frowned sad that she had brought there little game to an end. He was however grateful that she had indeed not switched her preferences. 'This will not be as easy as I first thought. The half breed has done more damage than anticipated.' Sesshomarus beast raddled in the back of his mind as thoughts of killing InuYasha once again made there way to the fore front of his mind.

"Then it will not be a date. It will be a proper thank you for caring for Rin and the opportunity for two estranged friends to reconnect." She was quiet for a long moment and Sesshomaru could feel the angziaty begin to build in his chest. How would he convince her it was him he should have been with from the start if she would not spend time with him.

"As long as it's not a date ill agree to it." A wikide smile made its way onto Sesshomarus lips as he revealed in his mall victory.


	3. Its Not A Date

Chapter Three: It's Not A Date

"He can't do this to us!" Kikyo bellowed as she paced the floor of the pool house living room. She hated the pool house that she had now been banished too. That little brat was ruining everything for her. She had worked so hard to secure her place next to InuYasha's side. It had taken years of persuading and manipulation to get his father to agree to their mating and now that he had finally said yes, he had taken it back. How could he do that! How could he give them permission to begin preparations and then just call the whole thing off in the blink of an eye. Kikyo could feel the rage building in the pit of her stomach like a hard knot. No, she would not stand for this she would not allow this to happen.

"I'm afraid the old bastard can. He's the alpha, Sesshomaru and I technically can't even fart without his approval." InuYasha snorted from his place on the couch. 'How can he be so calm about this?' Kikyo thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. He was not grasping the severity of the situation they were now facing. It was one of the many things that annoyed her about InuYasha he never took anything seriously. Kikyo had to fight the urge to sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a head ache beginning to form behind her eyes.

"Why can't you just go ahead and mate me now?" Kikyo asked. She knew it would be risky. InuYasha not only came from a demonic line but a royal one at that. His family had a lot of sway in the way their country was run and they still held titles of royalty. It brought them wealth, power and respect from everyone. But with the power came serration rules that they were forced to fallow and InuYasha's father seemed to prefer the old traditions, but there was always a way around tradition. Kikyo had seen it done many times with couples who would elope. "It's not like he can stop it once it's done." Kikyo whined as she brought her hand away from her face.

"Sure, I can do it without his permission but without the old fools blessing any children we have will be considered illegitimate and they could never inherit anything." InuYasha stated bluntly as she leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. He hated when she got this way. "You could never become the next lady of the house. Our children would never have any titles, or any of the respect that comes with it." InuYasha continued as his golden eyes met with her angry muddy brown ones. He could see the rage building deep within them like a raging storm. Kikyo was normally so cool so collected but even he could see she was on the verge of exploding. InuYasha swallowed hard before he continued. "They would be no better than bastards according to our law's."

"I don't give a dame about your pack laws." Kikyo snapped at him and InuYasha growled. Pack law was the one thing Kikyo had refused to accept when she agreed to mate him. He had told her that if she agreed she would have to fallow not only the royal laws but the laws of his pack. Kikyo had been reluctant for many years, but as time passed she had softened to the idea. However, she still struggled with the idea of having an alpha and her place in the pack.

"You better start giving a dame about our pack laws!" InuYasha spat back at her anger lacing his own voice. "It is those same laws that will allow you to become the next Lady of the West. You can't pick and choose which laws to fallow and which to not."

"I agreed to mate you InuYasha not some half ass backwards laws. I am human! I will always be human! Why should I be forced to live by those laws?"

"My mother is human and she still lives by our laws. You knew what you were agreeing to when I asked you to be my mate Kikyo. I informed you of how things worked in the pack." InuYasha growled at her. He knew she was angry it was understandable he was angry too. But that didn't give her the right to overstep her place. Yes, he loved her, he had done horrible things at her request just to make her happy. He strived every day to give her everything she ever wanted but he could not, would not break pack law just to sooth her anger. It would mean the end for them both. Why she couldn't see that he didn't know.

"InuYasha you have to fix this." Kikyo snorted as she folded her arms across her chest and angry scowl on placed firmly on her light pink lips. "You promised me! I would be next!"

"Feh, what do you want me to do about it?" InuYasha huffed as he watched anger flash through her muddy brown eyes. "You just got to give the old bastard a few days to cool off. He's just pissed about the little brat." It was true that his father could be harsh in his punishments but over the years InuYasha had learned how to work the old man. He just needed to keep his and Kikyo's head down for a week or so and then go to the old bastard and pretend to learn a lesson or two.

"And what if he doesn't change his mind InuYasha? What then! I won't wait forever! In case you haven't noticed I'm human and I get older every day!" Kikyo bit out sharply as she moved to stand in front of InuYasha. "If we wait to much longer I won't be able to even have children."

"He won't make us wait that long. Just till he cools off. Chill out already." InuYasha snorted as he turned his gaze away from her. He couldn't stand it when she looked at him with such angry eyes.

"I want you to fix this!" Kikyo yelled as she yanked on one of his puppy like ears forcing him from his seat. "I won't stand by and let everything we have worked so hard for over the years be ruined!"

"Kikyo let go of me!" InuYasha protested as she only pulled harder forcing him to meet her gaze.

"No InuYasha! You don't understand how serious this is! That was Kagome that Sesshomaru was talking to on the phone! That he went to see!" Kikyo screamed causing InuYasha to flinch at the sharpness of her voice. It had been a long time since he had seen Kikyo this angry. She was normally so quiet so reserved until she didn't get her way and then he would swear she was scarier than any demon he had ever faced.

"So, what if it was!" InuYasha snorted back. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He had ruined the girl five years ago. There was no way she would ever consider being part of the family even if it was with Sesshomaru. He had made sure the wounds he inflicted on her heart had been deep.

"InuYasha are you truly so dense? That means Sesshomaru will stop at nothing now to get her by his side and if he accomplishes that everything we worked for, all the planning will be wasted." Kikyo huffed as she brought her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She could feel a head ache starting to bloom behind her eyes. "If he convinces her to say yes to his mating proposal your father will not deny them. He loves Kagome probably as much as Sesshomaru dose. If that happens then the inheritance of lord of the west will go to your older brother."

"Feh your worrying for nothing." InuYasha smiled as he moved to stand in front of her. Pulling her close to his chest as he rested his head on the crown of her head. Taking in a deep breath he smiled as the smell of sandalwood and jazzman flooded his nose. He loved her sent there was something about it that was just so calming to him.

"How can you be so sure? Your brother is ruthless when it comes to something he wants and he wants Kagome." Kikyo questioned as she moved her arms to circle around his waist.

"Because I know Kagome and we shattered her with what we did to her. There is no coming back from that even if she does start seeing Sesshomaru she will never be able to trust him." InuYasha smiled wickedly as he tightened his hold on her. "I promised that you would be the next Lady of the Western lands and I will make that happen one way or another."

"I hope your right InuYasha, for both our sakes I hope your right. If they find out what we did to her." Kikyo whispered into his chest as she leaned into his touch.

Kagome frowned as she dug furiously through her closet. Sesshomaru would be here soon and she had nothing to wear. Except scrubs, she had plenty of those and old workout clothes. 'But what did I expect when all I do is go to work.' Kagome thought furiously as she tossed another outfit to the side. Kagome wanted to scream in frustration as she looked again at her empty closet. 'Why did I even agree to this? What was I thinking?' Kagome asked herself as she held up her outdated little black dress for the fourth time. It was the dress she had brought to wear to her grandfather's funeral. It was a modest V neck with three quarter inch sleeves. 'I guess this will have to do.' Kagome sighed as he untied the light blue silk robe she had slipped on after her shower.

Slowly she pulled the black satin fabric over her pale skin. Pulling the zipper into place with a light tug. 'It's a little tighter then I remember but I was a lot younger when I bought this.' Kagome thought as looked at how the fabric now clung to her and she couldn't help but worry that it may be too tight now. 'Its only for one night. Then I never have to see him again.' Kagome reminded herself and for some reason that thought did not sit well with her. Forming a huge knot in her chest at the thought of never seeing him again.

It was true over the past five years that she had missed him. She had missed there long late-night talks and the goofy texts that he would send her randomly. She had thought that she loved him at one point and that he had loved her but he had never made any move to take their relationship any farther. There had been one time when they were younger right before InuYasha that she thought he had tried to kiss her but she had realized it had all been in her head. That still didn't stop her from hoping and a small part of her despite how she had been hurt still hopped that things would change tonight. That he really had been in love with her just as she had him all those years ago.

But Kagome knew better. She knew she that it was just wishful thinking on her part. She knew any more than just tonight and she would be setting herself up for more heart ache but still she hoped for more, deep down. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor to rescue her from the solitude and loneliness that she had sequestered herself too. But she knew it would never be. He was a demon and a prince who deserved to have the most beautiful demoness on his arm not a lowly human like her. He deserved someone who would be his equal in not only power but beauty as well. The two things she most certainly was not.

Shaking her head to force those thoughts from her mind Kagome moved to her small vanity. She tried to ignore her thoughts as she focused on pinning her long locks up into a messy bun allowing a few strands to fall louse around her face as she clipped a white rose on the right side of her bun. Kagome lightly applied her makeup next. It had been so long since she had worn any that she didn't want to risk overdoing it. Kagome stood from her vanity as she caught her full reflection in the full-length mirror leaned up against her wall. She smiled no she wasn't a breath-taking demoness and she certainly didn't compare to the beauty Sesshomaru had but at least she looked decent.

"Coming." Kagome called as the light ding of her door bell snapped her out of her thoughts. A small smile made its way to her lips as she slowly made her way to the door. No this was not a date but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy herself. "Hello." Kagome smiled as she opened her door and her breath caught in her throat again. Sesshomaru stood before her in a black Armani suit with a white button up complimented with a simple black tie. 'That's twice now he has taken my breath away.' Kagome fought the urge to frown at her thought. She had to keep her guard up. She couldn't be pulled back in by his charms.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled back at him. Kagome could feel herself fighting back the blush that threatened to make its way onto her face. 'Get it together girl!' She scolded herself.

"Ready?" He asked as Kagome took his arm. She frowned when she couldn't help but notice his slight flinch at her touch. It was so slight that if she had been any one else she wouldn't have even noticed, but she had spent so much time with him in the past that he couldn't hide from her.

"Yeah I'm ready." Kagome said quietly as she closed the door behind her. She refused to look at him as he lead her away from her apartment. She could feel how tense the muscles of his arm were under the fabric of his clothes and she couldn't help but notice how ridged his steps were. Things that any normal person would never notice, the changes from his normal body language were so slight but they were still there. 'I knew he didn't really want to do this.' Kagome frowned as they reached the elevator. Kagome slowly slid her hand from around his arm to rest at her side. "So where are we going." Kagome asked no longer able to withstand the silence between them.

"It is a surprise miko." Kagome frowned at his words as they made their way onto the elevator. 'Of course, he would make it a surprise.' Kagome thought as a small frown made its way onto her lips.

"I hate surprises." Kagome snorted out bluntly. She had always hated surprises even when she was little. It was something about not knowing what was around the next corner that unsettled her. Not to mention the waiting killed her. She just didn't have the patients for surprises.

"I remember." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she pushed her lips together in a small pout. He was doing this just to torture her. It was clear from the smirk on his smug face.

"So, you did this just to torture me then?" Kagome asked as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Perhaps." Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sighed. The small ding of the elevator indicated that it was time to step on and Kagome contemplated running back to her apartment and hiding under the covers of her bed. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator Kagome watched as he gracefully pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor of the building. Kagome studied him as he stood leaning on the opposite wall. His hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. His eyes down cast at the floor. Kagome could feel her nerves beginning to get the best of her as she began to sift from one foot to the other.

The elevator dinged again signaling that the elevator had come to a stop. Kagome watched as he stepped off gracefully once again extending his arm for her to take. Kagome hesitated for a moment debating on how easy it would be to simply hit the button that would take her back to her apartment. But she knew that would only result in him banging on her door until she opened it. Reluctantly she took it as she stepped off the elevator and once again she felt him tense under her touch. Kagome thought for a moment about telling him the could still call this whole thing off that it wasn't too late for them to both turn around and just pretend this whole thing never happened.

But Kagome knew he had too much honor for that. Once he made a promise he kept it no matter what. He always had been that way. It was one of the qualities that she had so admired about him back in high school. No, she just had to keep her head down and make it through the night. Then she could pretend that this night never happened.

Kagome did her best not to look at him as he held the door for her as they made their out of the building and then again when he opened the door to the limo. Kagome slid as far away from the door as she could. Between her nerves and the sting of knowing he really didn't want to be here Kagome couldn't take being close to him right now. She was glad when he took the seat closest to the door. Closing her eyes Kagome leaned her head on the glass.

Sesshomaru watched her as she leaned her head against the glass of the door. He frowned, the night had not started off the way he had hoped it would. He had known she would be beautiful when she opened the door but the little black dress she had chosen had left him speechless. It took all of controlee to not toss her over his shoulder then ad their as he made his way to her bedroom. Now thought as she refused to look at him he worried that his actions had been misinterpreted. He would need to remedy that by the end of the night. He needed her to want to see him again. He needed time to prove to her that he would not hurt her as his brother had.

Finally, the limo came to a stop outside of the restaurant and the driver opened the door. Kagome's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Sesshomaru stepping out of the limo and extending his hand to help her. Kagome took it as she flashed him a weak smile. 'Well let's get this over with.' Kagome thought as they made there way inside.

It didn't take long before they were seated in a table next to the window overlooking the city of Tokyo. Kagome couldn't help but admire how the lights shone off the buildings giving the city the appearance of glowing.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Hn." Kagome blushed a little bit. She hadn't been expecting him to be paying her any attention let alone respond to her mumbling.

"The city lights." Kagome answered back as she took a sip of water the water had brought them.

"That they are miko." Sesshomaru answered as he folded the menu locking eyes with her. "However, I find the sight in front of me much more breathtaking then the city lights." Kagome's eyes widened a little as the reality of his words fully hit her.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed. "You don't mean that."

"I always mean what I say miko." He couldn't help but smirk as the blush quickly spread across her cheeks.

"How… how's Rin?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru frowned as she changed the subject but he allowed it for now. He knew this would be a slow process. She needed time to warm up to his affections.

"Rin is fine. She has been grounded by her mother and they have decided to homeschool her as they search for another private school to place her in." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her smile softly.

"That's good I'm so glad that it all worked out and that she's of now." Kagome paused as she searched for anything to talk about. "What have you been up to the past five years? Did you manage to make your dreams come true?"

"Yes, I managed to become a cardio thoracic surgeon. I was named one of the most up and coming surgeons in last year's medical journals." He smiled as he watched her eyes light up. She had always supported his dream and encouraged him to fallow it even when his father pressured him to go into the family business, but Sesshomaru had no interest in that. He was mesmerized by the way the body worked both demon and human. "And what of you miko? Did you achieve your goal?"

"Yes, I did and more." Kagome's smile widened even more. "Not only did I become a pediatric surgeon but a fetal one as well. One of only twenty in the field right now. It's so amazing to be part of such ground-breaking work." Conversation came easy after that as both discussed various cases they had seen over their relatively short careers. And the conversation flowed from work to med school to college and back to high school. Dinner sadly ended and that was how they now found themselves walking around the local park both holding a cup of coffee.

"We had one boy actually throw up in the cadaver before he passed out." Kagome laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. Thankful for the warmth it provided. It wasn't winter yet but the air was starting to become clod at night and it wouldn't be long before the first frost of the year hit.

"I think there were a total of six who fainted in my class. However, I must say no one threw up in the cadaver." Sesshoamru smiled down at her as she laughed again. Both falling into comfortable silence as they made their way through the park. He watched as Kagome stopped at a small bridge that over looked a small Koi pond. The moon light reflecting off the water and her hair making her look as if she were glowing like some dark angel who had fallen to earth.

"I didn't realize how much I actually missed having you around." Kagome stated quietly as she continued to stare out over the water. She wasn't quite sure why she said it, maybe it was too much wine at dinner or maybe she had grown bolder in their five years apart.

"I have missed you as well Kagome." Sesshomaru could feel his heart racing in his chest. Tonight, had started off rocky but things had steadily gotten better as the conversation flowed freely between the two of them. Now this was more then he could have hoped for. She was giving him an opening just a small one but it was there and he would take advantage of it. He used this opportunity to move closer to her as he rested his arms on the small wooden rail leaning over slightly. "Kagome."

"Yes." She answered as she refused to take her eyes from the water.

"Why did you leave. I know InuYasha hurt you, but why did you not come to me?" It was a question that had haunted him since he realized she had left without so much as a word. He knew things between them at the time hadn't been the best but they were still on speaking terms.

"Sesshomaru I would really rather discuss anything but that." Kagome frowned as she hung her head. The way she had left things with Sesshomaru was never something she was proud of. She didn't even tell him good buy before she hopped on the first flight out of Tokyo, but she had been so hurt by both brothers and she had been so embarrassed by InuYasha.

"Kagome please. I need to know." Sesshomaru asked as he placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. She didn't move to face him but he heard the small sigh of defeat that passed from her lips. She was not happy about it but she would tell him.

"Alright I'll tell you, but to understand why I left you must hear me out. Do not interrupt me." Kagome paused as she waited for the small nod he gave her as a sign he would not interrupt her. "When we first meet back in high school it was no secret that we hated each other. You thought I was weak and I thought you were an ass." Kagome giggled a little at her statement as she turned to face him feeling much braver suddenly. "It took time and a lot of fights but eventually our strange friendship was formed. After a while I developed feelings as most high school girls do and for a little while I thought you might have felt the same way. I turned down so may dates in hopes that you would one day ask me out, but nothing ever changed between up and I realized that it was all in my head."

Sesshoamru could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his beast rattled in the back of his mind. She had feelings for him even back then. But why then did she choose to date InuYasha why did she not wait for him? He wanted to desperately to ask her but he had promised to hear her story out.

"After I realized how silly I was being I did my best to push down those feelings for you. However, I still had no interest in dating. I was to focused on my dreams of becoming a doctor one day to worry about dating. But then your brother showed up, asking me out. I turned him down time and time again. But he was persistent never giving up. Eventually he wore me down. One date, just one date and then I will leave you alone. That was the line he used and I agreed. I was young and honestly I was tired of being alone, you were busy with graduation preparations and collage." Kagome paused again as she lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"So, I went on that one date and he made me laugh like I hadn't laughed in a long time. He was sweet and kind to me. So, we went on more dates. Then you found out and your reaction hurt me so deeply. You were my best friend you knew me better than anyone I told you things that I never even dreamed of telling InuYasha while we were together and you all but cut me off. You didn't talk to me anymore, you didn't answer my calls, or my texts. When I would come over you wouldn't even look at me. It cut me so deep to know that I disgusted you so much now. So, when InuYasha did what he did I left. I had no more reason to stay. I was in the middle of deciding to go to Okinawa for medical school or stay in Tokyo and InuYasha made my decision for me." Sesshoamru could smell the tiers that he knew were now flowing freely from Kagome's eyes.

Sesshoamru was angry. Angry at himself for the way he had treated her. He could see now how his actions back then could have been misinterpreted. His disgust however had been for this brother and the lack of communication had been due to his own pain at the time. It was almost unbearable for him to see her with him. Watching her smile and laugh with his brother the way she should have been laughing with him.

"Kagome." He stated softly in hopes that she would look at him. "Kagome." He said her name again this time a with a stronger tone. She still refused to look at him and he frowned. "Kagome look at me. Please." He was surprised when she finally lifted her puffy red eyes to meet his and his heart broke. He could see how deeply his actions had cut her back then. He had broken the trust between them. The trust that he would always be there. It was damage he would work a life time to repair if needed. Gently he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. To his surprise she brought her hand up to as she pressed the palm of his hand to her face. He gently used the pad of his thumb to wipe away any trace of her tears.

"Kagome." He breathed as he moved his hand from her cheek to rest on the back of her neck as he pulled her into his chest. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't protest as he brought her head to rest on his chest and he placed his chin on her head. He became aware of how small she felt next to him and how well she molded to his body. "I cannot change the past no matter how much I wish I could. I can only apologize for my mistake. I should have protected you better back then."

"It's okay, Sesshomaru we all make mistakes. I'm just glad I got the chance to see you again." Kagome mumbled into his chest. She knew she shouldn't have allowed him to pull her this close. But he smelled so amazing and she felt so safe in this moment. Far safer then she had felt in a long time, as the loneliness of the last five years seemed to melt away if only in this moment. "Truth be told I forgave you a long time ago."

Seshomaru couldn't help the small smile that made his way onto his lips at her words. 'She never could hold a grudge against me.' He thought as he took in her sent. It was so relaxing and for a moment he wondered how he had survived the last five years without her. "Kagome I would like to see you again. I wish for us to spend time together." He frowned as he felt her stiffen in his grasp. He could feel her trying to pull away but he would not allow it. He was not ready to release his hold on her just yet.

"Sesshomaru I can't. I told you I don't date." Kagome whispered into his chest as she gave up her futile struggle.

"I am not asking you on a date Kagome. I am asking for your time." Kagome sighed into his chest. It was true he didn't ask her on a date, but could she really spend time with him? Could she just be his friend again after all these years? She didn't know the answer but she knew she had missed him. More than she was willing to admit to herself she had.

"Alright I'll spend time with you." Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in five years as he tightened his grip slightly on the girl in his arms. He knew he had her, now he just and to convince her he would not abandon her a second time.


End file.
